


la vie en rose

by legdabs (scvlly)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, i literally just lay here and churned this out i am so fucking enamoured with this art, y'all dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvlly/pseuds/legdabs
Summary: dan’s drunk, and maybe just a little bit smitten.





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this most beautiful piece of art. ](http://hey-laura.tumblr.com/post/173169904398)i just... kinda wrote this.

Phil doesn’t think Dan would’ve made it up the stairs to their bedroom if it weren't for his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Dan's drunken stumbling made a noise not unlike a small elephant, and Phil’s glad to finally have him in the relative safety of their room.

As soon as they’re beside the bed, Dan falls onto it; lying upside-down with his feet propped up against the pillow, and his head almost hanging off the bottom of the bed. 

Phil watches with amusement as Dan hums to himself, looking out of the window for a minute or two, before bringing his attention back to the room, to Phil still standing by the bed.

“Sit,” Dan demands, so Phil does. He twists his body so that he’s holding himself up with his elbows, looking down at Dan splayed inelegantly over their duvet. 

Dan watches him back; travelling from the messy half-quiff Phil’s hair has fallen from over the course of the night, and down, across his high cheekbones and the nose Phil thinks is too-pointy and the lips he once thought were too full. Dan’s eyes catch on the centre of his collarbones, peeking out from the neck of his jumper, before they move back up the length of his neck, and finally come to rest on Phil’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Dan mumbles through half-closed lips, but it’s the clearest his words have been all night. He lifts the back of his hand and it comes to rest against Phil’s cheek. Dan strokes it gently, marvelling in the softness of Phil’s skin. 

Phil smiles, squeezing Dan’s upper arm lightly. He’s never seen such a look of unguarded love in Dan’s eyes, and it’s a little overwhelming to be so openly adored, even after all this time. 

“You’re drunk.” Phil tells him gently.

Dan sighs. He cups Phil’s jaw and his eyebrows furrow, as though he means to say something, or do something, but he can’t quite remember what. He clearly gives up after a long moment, dropping his hand away so that it rests against Phil’s on the bed. 

“Well, when I’m sober I’ll tell you the same thing.”

“You will, will you?” Phil laughs gently, stroking Dan’s long fingers with his. 

Dan nods, his expression earnest, and though his eyes seem to have trouble focusing, they never stray from Phil’s for long. It worries Phil a little to see him so out of it, and he has to reach over and hold the side of Dan’s face closest to the bed, to still the continued back-and-forth movement of his head. Dan leans into Phil’s warm touch, eyes falling closed, just for a moment.

Phil watches him - watches the way his bottom lip intermittently twitches into a pout; the way his softly-curved nose moves, just a little, with every deep inhale. Dan’s neck looks impossibly long like this, and Phil can see an almost-faded mark at its base. It warms his cheeks to see it, and he lets his mind drift for a moment to a night not unlike this, with a little less alcohol, and something a little more than this softness. 

“Y’need to stop staring at me,” Dan slurs, breaking his reverie. Phil hadn’t even realised Dan had opened his eyes.

“And why would I want to do that?”

Dan leans into his hand a little more. “B’cause.”

Phil rolls his eyes, but moves his thumb to sit across Dan’s lips. He strokes them gently, feeling their soft textures against the pad of his thumb. 

He looks away from Dan for a moment - a short moment, of course; he can never keep his eyes away for long - to look out of their seventeenth-floor window. It’s a blessedly clear night, and for once, he can see the stars above and around them, even despite the light pollution that London unfailingly provides. He sees Orion’s Belt and Canis Major, and the moon, full and watchful in her nighttime kingdom. Her light streams in through their window, casting soft shadows across Dan’s profile. 

His jaw seems more pronounced in this light; his curls somehow more dense. The glow of the night does little to alter the depth of Dan’s eyes, though, and for that Phil is grateful. He loves their warmth, their familiarity. He’s yet to find something that changes the way Dan’s eyes look to him. If that something is out there in the world, he hopes he never finds it.

Dan blinks heavily once, then again. Phil can tell he’s struggling to stay awake. 

“Let’s get you to sleep, hmm?” Phil says, gently slipping his hand from beneath Dan’s cheek. The other boy frowns a little at its loss, but soon Phil’s placating him by sliding his hands beneath Dan’s back, encouraging him to sit up. 

“Carry me,” Dan demands weakly, head leant against Phil’s shoulder. 

“You literally just need to put your head where your feet are.” Phil snorts; amused at Dan’s penchant for the dramatic, even when so inebriated. 

“Please?”  
  
Phil rolls his eyes. He ignores the voice in his head that tells him over and over that Dan’s got him wrapped around his little finger; instead, lifting the boy already with his arms around Phil’s shoulders, and lying him back down with his head against the pillow.

Dan smiles up at him, head lolling to one side as though it’s too much effort even to hold it upright. 

“I love you, Philly.”

“I love you too.”  
  
Dan smiles. “Good good.”

With another fond eye-roll, Phil reaches for the cord to pull down the blind, but a weak and uncoordinated hand tapping against his wrist stops him. He looks down to see Dan pouting up at him, eyes wide. 

“Leave it?” Dan asks, almost pleadingly. “The moon’s watching me.”

Phil raises an eyebrow, but pulls his hand away. Dan’s asked worse of him in a state like this. He turns away from the window and takes a few steps into the middle of the room, when Dan’s voice stops him.

“Where y’ goin’?”

“Just taking my jeans off,” Phil reassures him. 

“So you’re sleepin’ with me, yeah?”

“Yeah, love.” _When have I ever willingly not?,_ Phil muses.

True to his word, Phil undoes his belt and kicks the denim from his legs before climbing onto the mattress beside Dan. He offers the other boy the glass of water on their bedside table, and has to help Dan take a sip. It’s not really enough to do anything to reduce the hangover he’ll wake up to, but it’s at least something. 

“Love you,” Dan mumbles, settling into Phil’s side. 

“You already mentioned that,” Phil smiles to himself.

He feels Dan frown against him. “Say it back.”

His words are somewhat muffled by Phil’s shoulder, and Phil can’t help but giggle at him.

Dan’s hand is, after all, cast carelessly across Phil’s hips, resting on the strip of skin between the waistband of his underwear and the hem of the oversized jumper that he thinks might once have been Dan’s. Dan’s socked feet have tucked themselves between his legs, but Phil can’t find it in himself to be annoyed. He’s never been more fond of the long body wrapped around his, of its drunken ramblings and its habits that should annoy him; never felt such an intensity of warmth from somewhere so deep in his heart as he does towards this boy, lit by starlight, with whom he gets to share his life.

“Do I have to?” Phil murmurs, so quietly that he himself isn’t so sure whether or not he spoke at all. He wonders if it still needs saying, but he knows it won’t bother him if it does.

Dan looks up at him, though, so he supposes he must have said something. Phil watches Dan’s gaze travel across his own features; coming to rest on his eyes. Phil hopes they manage to convey everything he’s feeling right now

“Nah,” Dan says after a moment, snuggling closer once again, wrapping a hand into the base of Phil’s jumper. “I know.”

Phil presses a kiss to the top of Dan’s curls, draws him a little closer by tightening his arm around Dan’s back. 

_He knows,_ Phil thinks, gratified.

_Of course he does._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @legdabs on tumblr!
> 
> literally i have been listening to la vie en rose for 3 hours and i dunno anything any more. 2 fics in 2 days? exams Whomst?


End file.
